La défaite vaut-elle la mort ?
by Ghoulchy
Summary: ! Noms japonais ! Les gens les plus forts sont moqués quand ils perdent pour la première fois. Mais les supérieurs étaient tellement respectés et ceux en dessous n'avaient aucune autorité. C'est l'histoire de trois garçons. Deux ont perdus face à Inazuma, un ne les a pas vraiment combattus. Mais dans les perdants, il y avait Suzuno.


POV AUTEUR :

Diamond Dust avait fait une égalité contre Inazuma Eleven.  
Gaïa avait été nommé Génésis, Prominence avait été mis de côté sans raison.  
Diamond Dust et Prominence avaient donc mélangés leur forces pour former Chaos.  
Ça n'avait rien changer, Suzuno était toujours monter du doigt comme un perdant car il avait privilégié l'amusement à la victoire.

L'académie Alius avait été dissoute, les enfants redevenaient des orphelins et Suzuno était moquer.

Natsuhiko : "On avait pas besoin de Diamond Dust malgré tout, eux ont perdus alors que nous on les a pas vraiment affronter.

Atsuishi : Leur capitaine ne les entraînent pas bien."

Suzuno était déjà triste et Prominence ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Sur le point de pleurer en public, le capitaine de Diamond Dust ne laissa tomber qu'une larme avant de s'enfuir jusqu'à sa chambre. Son ami et rival le remarqua et suivit du capitaine de Génésis, il alla aider son camarade. Haruya entra d'abord seul mais remarqua que Suzuno était debout sur le balcon. Il se précipita et quand le garçon aux yeux bleus sauta, celui aux yeux oranges attrapa son poignet.

Haruya : "Hiroto, viens m'aider !

Suzuno : Lâche-moi ou tu vas tomber également...

Haruya : Je n'abandonne pas un ami !"

Hiroto se pencha donc et agrippa son camarade. Haruya se hâta à le hausser et à l'empêcher de sauter à nouveau. Suzuno sembla abandonner l'idée de faire une autre tentative et ferma la fenêtre de son balcon. Le capitaine de Prominence avait entendu les dires de ses joueurs et comprenait combien ça lui faisait mal parce qu'il avait voulu s'amuser.

Hiroto : "Que s'est-il passé ? Il a glissé ?

Haruya : Non, cet idiot a sauté de sa propre volonté.

Hiroto : Mais pourquoi ?

Suzuno :...

Haruya : Quand il n'est pas influencé par la pierre Alius, Gazel n'existe pas. Suzuno est en fait très fragile.

Hiroto : Oui, je le sais et donc ?

Haruya : Il a craqué. Il est harcelé par mes anciens joueurs.

Suzuno :...Non. Ils disent la vérité... Celle que je ne veux pas avouer... Je suis faible...

Haruya : En techniques solos, peut-être que oui. Avec son équipe, tu es le mieux organiser. Et qu'as-tu fais de mal à vouloir t'amuser contre Inazuma ?"

Mais les yeux de Suzuno regardèrent encore et encore la fenêtre, voulant faire ce qu'il "méritait". Haruya s'arrangea donc pour que la fenêtre soit bloquée, que quelqu'un le suive constamment et que la salle de bain soit vérifiée pour qu'il ne se scarifie pas.  
Et ce fut le tour de Natsuhiko.

Natsuhiko : "Tu essayes de te tuer ? Vas-y, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, je vais même t'aider !"

Suzuno se fit donc frapper mais ne riposta pas. Le dernier coup fut contre un escalier, il avait l'impression de se faire casser la côte et sa maigreur ne l'aidait pas : la trace de ce coup état très visible. Mais il ne dit rien à personne.

Haruya : "Suzuno, tu as maigris ? Ton corps a une forme bizarre.

Suzuno : Non."

Haruya, par inquiétude, partager maintenant la chambre de Suzuno. Celui-ci n'avait pas son mot à dire mais intérieurement, son cœur le voulait. Sa côte continuait à lui faire mal et la douleur se faisait persistante surtout quand il marchait. Malgré sa discrétion, le rouquin le remarqua mais ne dit rien avant le soir.

Haruya : "Tu t'es fais mal ?

Suzuno :...Non.

Haruya : Ne mens pas.

Suzuno : Je ne mens pas.

Haruya : Alors tu n'auras aucun problème à retirer ton haut ?

Suzuno :...En effet.

Haruya : Fais-le."

Doucement, sans mouvements inutiles ni douloureux, il retira son haut et son cœur s'emballait. Suite aux coups de Natsuhiko et du choc dans les escaliers, sa côte était légèrement déformée, rentrant plus vers son ventre.

Haruya : "Tu ne t'ai pas fait ça seul ?

Suzuno :...Non.

Haruya : Je connais celui qui a fait ça ?

Suzuno : Oui, très bien.

Haruya : Un de mes anciens joueurs ?

Suzuno : Natsuhiko.

Haruya : Bon, je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi puis de lui."

Le rouquin amena une grande poche de glace, il la posa doucement mais Suzuno lâcha un cri, c'était froid et douloureux.

Haruya : "Ça va aller, ne bouge pas.

Suzuno : Haruya... Ne frappe pas Natsuhiko...

Haruya : Hein ?!

Suzuno : Je le mérite... Je ne suis pas fort...

Haruya : Et alors ?! Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasses de mal !

Suzuno : Je ne veux pas être protéger... Je dois apprendre à être fort...

Haruya : Idiot ! Tu l'es ! T'es assez fort pour voler le cœur de quelqu'un !

Suzuno : Mais toi en plus d'avoir déjà fait ça... Tu montres une clémence énorme à ton rival...

Haruya : Parce que je l'aime !

Suzuno :... Tu m'as volé ma phrase là.

Haruya : Si t'essayes encore de te tuer, je ne t'aimerai plus !

Suzuno : Ça va, j'ai compris. Mais pas de violence, Natsuhiko m'a frapper point.

Haruya : Mais regardes ta côte !

Suzuno : Je sais. Mais s'il ne m'avais pas frapper, tu ne t'occuperais pas de moi.

Haruya : Comment tu fais pour avoir toujours raison ?!"

Et la dépression du capitaine de Diamond Dust partit en un instant. Le rouquin avait plier et n'avait pas frapper Natsuhiko mais l'avait sévèrement réprimander. Atsuishi s'excusa également de son comportement puéril et tout Prominence se réconcilie avec leur anciens rivaux.


End file.
